Keep your focus Maxie
by Cornoa
Summary: Will Max win the X-games three years in a row? What happens when Roxanne travel back home and meet Max again after two years appart?What happens when family start to crumble? What happens when Bradely is determined to break up Team99? So much questions for Max to handle and the one thing he can do is to stay focused on his goals.
1. Ghost of his past

_How could this have happened? Leafs rustled and the cold wind tugged in Max clothes and hair. He sat by the big fountain on campus and glanced around but passerbyers didn't dare to look at him. Lowered eyes or whispering followed by laughter, felt like stabbing knives and Max bit his lip. People that had admired him now joked about him behind his back, like old days. In a big sigh he looked at his own skateboard and kicked it hard. Right now he hated everything he had become and it was thanks to that stupid board. To be fair he was the one to blame, not an object. A big shadow drifted above him and made him even colder. He looked up and it was the big X game air ship that covered the sun. Just looking at the X-game logo made him even more angry and sad about everything. It was two hours before the X-game's final and PJ and Bobby had cut him out from the team. Goofy didn't pick up the phone and Roxanne… well… Max assumed she was with Bradley Uppercrust in the Gamma house. Everything had crumbled into pieces and Max didn't even know when it had begun. He sighed and buried his face in his gloved hands. He had blew everything and for what? Nothing… If he only could go back in time and fix everything that had gone wrong…_

* * *

Maximillian Goof had become the X-game king and the most wanted dude on the college ground. The second year had passed him like a blurry fast forward movie. He had survived every class and Team99 had also won the X-games two years in a row. Which meant that Team Gamma had lost this year as well. To see Bradley Uppercrust so mad had been a nice feeling and to hoist the cup had been so thrilling. But the best part about this whole year was that it had been parent free. No Goofy meant a lot more wild college life and much more freedom. That had fit Max perfect, he needed distance and find his own self and life. And o boy he had found himself just fine here. Skateboarding, fun parties and great people. Everybody knew him, and everyone wanted to be around him. His whole life had turned upside down and he was someone here. Which made him feel pretty sad to leave his new life and travel back home during summer. He had promised his dad to spend some time with him and with PJ and Bobby by his side, it would be a rather decent holiday. Max packed his lasts things and closed his trunk with a loud bang.

"Ready to travel home?", Max sighed and looked at his friends.  
Bobby laid in his bed and lazily picked at an escaping thread on his shirt. PJ had checked his packing list one last time to be sure that he hadn't forget anything. Max felt conflicted about traveling home, he would miss this. He took a last glance at their old room and clenched his fists. He really didn't want to leave…  
"Cheer up Maxboy you have Team99 backing you up!", Bobby said and eyed Max above his purple glasses, he rose up from the bed and fetched his on baggage.  
"I know, but… I really going to miss this", Max said and grabbed his suitcase. "Come on, let's move"  
"Hold up boys, did you three really think you could just leave this place without saying good bye? You really begging for bad karma"  
Max smiled and turned around and Miss Mocha leaned at the doorframe with crossed arms. PJ was the first one to welcome here with a hug and kiss. The two was the oddest but in the same time loveliest couple Max knew of. They always stuck together and had the strangest nicknames, cute and odd at the same time. It was rather sad that they wouldn't celebrate their anniversary together. With that in mind Max gave his female friend a rather big and supporting hug after her long cuddle time with PJ.  
"You'll see us soon enough", Max smiled.  
"Soon is a rather individual word, Max", she said and rolled her eyes. "No one sees it the same way"  
"Yeah. Yeah, you'll miss us, do you have a hug left for Bobby?" Bobby laughed and flung out with his arms and gave Mocha a hug that lift her form the ground.  
Max withdrew with a laugh and listened to Mocha's and Bobby's discussion about no touching and karma. A stunning feeling crept around in Max body when he remember that he wouldn't hear them argue during the whole summer. He scratched his neck and looked down at the floor, he would really miss this place. Why had he promised dad to travel home during summer? The old man had Sylvia and everything, why couldn't he leave Max alone?  
"Come on, we need to get moving", he said after a while, sooner they hit the road the better.

Traveling home took about five hours. The trio joked and talked about plans for summer and how to fit training in their tight schedule. Max held up with their conversation but his head was filled with other thoughts. How would it be to stay home five weeks? How would it be to chare roof with his dad again? How would it be to meet people from his old school?. No, Max overthought this…  
But Max became more and more anxious for every mile closer to home…  
Nothing got better when they drove by their old school and nostalgia hit Max rock hard in his face. All the familiar roads and places and all the emotions they projected made Max a bad driver. PJ had to remind him about keeping distance from cars and that the middle line was there for a reason. Max tried to focus but slipped away on his nostalgia train.  
There was the old music shop he had seen Roxanne for the first time. And next to it laid the ice cream bar they had have their first date…. Why did he think about Roxanne right now? Max shook his head and focused on the road again. She was an ended chapter in his life, they have had three great years but she had left the town and broken up with him. She had decided to study abroad and Max hadn't want to be the one to pin her down. Everything was cool but it was kind of understandable to think about her, it was just because of his nostalgia, nothing more… She wasn't here anyhow…  
"MAX STOP!"  
Max stomped on the break and the van jolted and the seatbelt pressed every ounce of air from Max's lungs. His heart drummed hard against his chest and he took deep breaths to calm down. Adrenaline pumped and Max was thankful to be alive. What had he not seen on the road? He looked up behind the steering wheel and his eyes widened even more when he saw what he had nearly hit. There, right in front of the van stood a red haired girl with big brown eyes. She held a book in a firm grip, her knuckles white of tension. She looked just as surprised and scared as Max felt. Roxanne… how could it be? She was cuter than ever with a nice white summer dress that followed her curves perfect. What was she doing here? They just stared at each other and Max waved shamefully at her, she just continued to stare at him with red locks waving in the summer breeze.  
"Max you are the worst driver ever!", Bobby yelled from the backseat and he unbuckled his seatbelt so he could hit his friend in the head.  
Max flinched and looked angry at Bobby who gave him a stare that could kill him on the spot. It was always frightening to see Bobby angry because he was always so cheerful and unconcerned. Max bit his lip and glanced back on the road. Roxanne was gone, had she just been an illusion?  
"What did I do?", Max said goofily and Bobby respond with another smack.  
"You nearly killed a girl, I take the wheel, you are prohibited to drive this vehicle any further bro"  
They switched places and the three didn't speak rest of the way home. Bobby had the eyes on the road, PJ was still pale and kind of zooned out from the near crash. Max on the other hand was still confused about the girl, had it been Roxanne? He would never know. If it was her she would probably never talk to him again. Why would you talk to someone that had nearly killed you?  
"Good job, Max, good job", he murmured to himself and leaned his head against the window.

"Maxie gawsh you are home!"  
Max barely got out from the van when Goofy sprung out from the house and ran down the yard to greet him. Max never got the time to brace himself before Goofy welcomed his son home with a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Max pushed his dad away, but couldn't resist to smile a bit. Bobby slammed the door shut and helped Max and PJ to unload their stuff under silence. The tension from their near car crash experience still hung in the air.  
"Hope nothing happened on the road", Goofy said and scratched is neck while looking at the boys.  
"Max nearly got us and a girl killed", Bobby said and Max gave him a glare, traitor.  
"Gawsh, Max, is that true?", Goofy said and his big eyes got even wider. "What have I told you about focusing on the road?"  
"Well, I was just… it was stupid I know but nothing happened?", Max flung out with his arms, but when none said anything he just ran his hand over his face. "I'll never drive again, happy?"  
"I am", said PJ closing the door, more like a joke than anything. "Promise it won't happen again"  
Max nodded and the three guys just smiled towards each other, an agreement about forgiveness. The trio said good bye and went different directions. Bobby disappeared in their hippie van PJ took all his stuff and headed home, right across the street. It was sad that Peter didn't greet his son like Goofy had. But Max had not time to think about it anymore before a hand ruffled his hair and he heard his dad's hyckily laugh. That laugh impaled Max into his bones and he shivered. What had he done to himself? Five weeks with his dad? Why had he agreed to this?  
"Well, we can practice driving while traveling", Goofy said and took Max's bag away from him. "I have planned the whole thing ohboy you'll like it this time…"  
Max heard his dad continue talking but it turned into murmur. Had he heard right, traveling?  
"Traveling?", Max repeated and he felt a slight twitch in his eyelid.  
"Well of course Maxie poo, a road trip", Goofy laughed and grabbed Max by his wrist and guided him towards their house.  
"Dad, didn't you learn anything last time we traveled together?", Max yelped and squirmed out of his dad's grip. "Please don't make us do that again!"  
The sadness in his dad's eyes made Max feel awful and like the worst son ever. But seriously they two in a car, around the country would not work at al.  
"But Max…"  
"No, dad, I'm serious, if you want a travel companion, take Donald or Mickey with you, and beside I have my work at House of Mouse and…"  
"Okay Max I understand", his dad said and sighed, his back hunched as always when he got sad.  
"I'm sorry", he murmured. "But we can do other fun stuff when I'm home"  
"I'm suppose you're right", Goofy said and Max could spot a smile in the corner of his mouth.  
With that smooth prevention of a road trip disaster they went inside and Sylvia greeted them both. Max got touched buy their welcome home celebration. Sylvia had cooked an amazing dinner and the kitchen was decorated with balloons and they had hung up a banner with big red letters that spelled. "Welcome home Maxie"  
Max actually felt a little guilty to disregard his dad and the planned road trip. The only thing he could do was to tell himself it was for the better. He was so filled up with emotions about today's adventure and the summer that was about to come. So much plans and so much to do. But he never really dropped the thought about Roxanne, what if she was the one he nearly killed today? He was sure of it but in the same time uncertain, how could he be sure? She had disappeared in a blink of an eye… had it been a ghost of his past?  
He thought about it so much that he never noticed that while he unpacked his luggage, a red haired girl with a white dress looked up at his window across the street.


	2. Not a date

Max soon forgot about Roxanne again though. The first week of their vacation flew by and he took every opportunity to be with PJ and Bobby. It felt like old summers when they spent most of the time at the old skateboarding ramp behind Max house. They had been young and have had no problems what so ever, Team99 against the world. Max could miss those summers sometimes.  
However, the ramp was nothing compared to X-games, after al it was he and Goofy who had built it, but it was something. The boys practiced as much as they could and tried to figuring out how Bradley Uppercrust and his companions could cheat next year. Theories like rocket ships and submarines was the most normal method they discussed. The thing with Team Gamma was that you could never understand how they worked or their next move. You could just think of the most impossible or bizarre way to cheat and they would do an even MORE bizarre thing.  
"What about aliens?", Bobby asked and unfastened his white ufo-like helmet.  
They sat on the grass in the shadow from the ramp just to take a break from the warm sun. Both Max and PJ laughed. The thing was if Bradley could he would force aliens to abduct his rivals. Max laid down in the grass and shut his eyes. Summer break was so underestimated sometimes, it was so nice to not have any lectures or exams to think about.  
"Hi boys, do you want some refreshments?"  
Max opened his eyes and Goofy walked towards them with a tray of lemonade. It sparkled in the sun and the ice cubes clinked against the carafe. Both PJ and Bobby eagerly grabbed a glass and filled them to the top.  
"Thanks", Max said and Goofy reached him a glass.  
"No problem Maxie", Goofy said and chuckled. "When you boys have finish your practice maybe we can eat dinner at House of Mouse, just you and me?"  
And all other of Goofy's friends. Max exhaled and looked down at the yellow liquid. It was enough to work at House of Mouse during the summers. He didn't want to be there more than necessary. Everyone there drove him a little nuts sometimes, except Huey, Dewye and Louie. But in the same time… he wanted to do Goofy happy.  
"Yeah… of course"  
"But Max don't you remember, we have a date with the cinema tonight" Bobby tilted his head a little.  
"Yeah, but…", Max began and scratched his neck. "I mean…"  
"Max it's alright", said Goofy and smiled a little. "Gawsh me and Sylvia can go together"  
Goofy said it was alright but Max could see he got hurt. One week had passed and al Max had done was work or hanged out with his friends. He and Goofy hadn't talked so much after al and well, it was not fair towards him. Guilt hit Max and he began to pick grass from the yard. Tomorrow, he would do something with his dad tomorrow.  
"Well if you want, we can take it tomorrow?", said Max and looked up at his dad who brighten up like the sun itself.  
"Ahyuck! It's a deal", Goofy laughed and ruffled Max's hair. "Have fun tonight boys"  
Max sighed and shook his head when Goofy had closed the door behind him. When would Goofy just stop treating him like a toddler? When would his dad understand that his son needed space? A LOT of space. They have had so many conversations about this but it was like his dad forgot everything about it right after. To feel equal quilt and irritation was so annoying as well. Max grunted and rose up from the ground. He let the grass fall from his open palms before he kicked up his skateboard and caught it with his right hand. He was ready to do some tricks on the ramp.  
"You go Max!", PJ said and gave his friend a thumb up.  
Max climbed up the ramp and the warm breeze played with his t-shirt and hair. This was something he could do in his sleep. He slammed the skateboard down and placed a foot on it. He looked at his friends who had encouraging smiles. He was just about to leap out and do his thing when he heard a very familiar voice.  
"Max?"  
The chock made him stumble on his own feet. The only thing he recognized before he lost control and tumbled down was read hair and a brown nose. The blank surface on the ramp burned his knees when he slide down and his skateboard hit his head so hard that Max yelped. He didn't even have time to recover before someone grabbed his arm and helped him up on his feet. Max opened his eyes and he flung back a little when he saw who it was. There she stood, right in front of him, kind of blurry but there she was. Fluffy wavy hair and big concerned eyes. Max heart began to thump harder, this felt like a dream.  
"Roxanne?" Max said confused.  
"I'm so sorry, are you alright?", she asked and eyed him.  
"Yeah, I am", Max said and shook his head a little to shake of the pain in his head. "I was clumsy…"  
"I bet it hadn't happen if it was X-games", she smiled a little and began to fiddle with her hair, as always when she got nervous.  
She had watched the X-games? That warmed Max and he couldn't resist smiling. He scratched his neck and had a hard time to understand how beautiful she had become. But before he could feel any more joy everything from yesterday came back to him and his smile faded.  
"I'm sorry about yesterday, hope you are okay?",  
"Yeah, no need to worry Max nothing happened, I just got chocked", she shrugged and smiled.  
"Good", he said and nodded.  
An awkward silence grew thick between them. So much had happened during these years and so many questions needed to be answered. But instead of asking all questions that throbbed inside Max's head the two of them just stood there and looked at one another.  
"Well, just wanted to say hi, see you around", she said and was ready to turn and go.  
"Roxanne, wait!", Max said and grabbed her wrist. "Can we see each other tomorrow?"  
She looked down on Max's hand and he let her go immediately. Instead he began do way back and forward on his heels and he bit his lip.  
"I mean if you want to… and… and I understand if you don't and it's totally okay and…"  
He recognized how much of his old goofy-self peeked through, he judged himself hard about that. He was better than old Max. He was not as unsure of himself like last time they had seen each other, why didn't he just show it to her?  
"Max, I think it would be really fun", she said and smiled.  
"It's a date", but as soon as those words had left his lips he understood how wrong they sounded. "Oh I meant, not a date, date, more like…"  
Roxanne laughed. "See you tomorrow, Max"  
When she turned around she accidently bumped into Bobby. With a nervous giggle she looked up at him with blushing cheeks. "Hi, Bobby"  
Before Bobby could greet her she walked away across the lawn with hurried steps . Max followed her with his eyes until she turned left on the road and to soon she disappeared behind a green house. A warm bubbly feeling flickered around in his stomach and he smiled widely. Roxanne was back, after two years abroad… how come? It was so many questions that needed to be answered. He hoped they would be tomorrow, he could not wait until then.  
"Max?"  
"Ahyuck!"  
"MAX?"  
"What?", Max shook his head again and looked at his friends puzzled faces.  
"You must have hit your head hard, a date with Roxanne?" PJ said with a big smile. "I mean, you said you where over her?"  
"Well… it's not a date", said Max and scratched his neck. "Not really"  
"Okay, sure", Bobby said and his friends exchanged looks and smiled.  
Max glanced at the green house yet again, hoping to see her coming back in her midnight blue dress. But then he began to think of something else. He smirked and turned around to look at Bobby. His friend was just about to climb up on the ramp when Max laughed.  
"You know, if Roxanne are home, that means Stacey waiting for you", both Max and PJ laughed when Bobby lost his grip and fell down right on his butt.  
Bobby and Stacey had been dating during same three years, but she had traveled together with Roxanne. They had broken up after a while when they felt how much distance relationships teared at one another. Bobby had got over her pretty fast tough and begun dating soon after. Max didn't date so much, of course girls wanted to date him and he had been out on dates, but nothing more. It always felt like he cheated on Roxanne, beside he needed to focus on X-games and school.  
However, the day crept on by and Max had hard time focusing on anything besides tomorrow. He didn't even remember what the movie they watched was about. His thoughts belonged to Roxanne until he fell asleep that night.


	3. Breakfast

Max woke up after four hours of sleep. If it was because of the smell of buttery pancakes that filled the house or if it was Goofy's singing, Max didn't know. However he decided to go up and meet the day. He sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes, tried to feel more awake. When that didn't help he yawned and stretched his back. Coffee, he needed coffee. Before he rose up from the bed he looked around in his room. It was so empty nowadays, just blank walls and Max's old bed and wardrobe. Actually, it was a little depressing and he was confused why Goofy hadn't made this to a proper guestroom. Ohwell… he hadn't time to think more about it. He put on a t-shirt and decided to go downstairs and meet his dad.  
As soon as he walked in to the kitchen he couldn't resist smiling. Goofy was whistling to Powerlines new single on the radio while doing small dancemoves during his pancake flipping. Then Max smelled it, coffee.  
"Good morn´in Maxie!" Goofy said with a chuckle when he saw Max's sleepy being at the entrance. "Slept well?"  
Max followed the smell and just waved to his dad. He needed the dark liquid of energy to wake up properly. He walked towards their coffeepot and filled a mug to the top and took one big gulp, he didn't even care about that he burned the tip of is tongue, he needed that boost. He wiped his mouth with his under arm and tumbled down on a chair.  
"Gawsh, when did you get home?" Goofy asked while placing a plate with a large stack of pancakes dripping of syrup and melted butter.  
"I really don't remember", yawned Max and shrugged.  
Quite big-eyed he observed all food Goofy had cooked. The table was overflowing with tons of crispy bacon, scrambled eggs and beans, warm toast with two kinds of jelly and crunchy peanut butter. The smell and just the look of it was mouthwatering and Max grabbed a clean plate and began to serve himself. One positive thing about being home with Goofy, he made delicious meals. Max had missed it so much while being at campus. Of course he, PJ and Bobby ate, but the word to describe their meals was more like, microwavable rather than nutritious.  
"Did you three have fun? Was the movie any good?", Goofy continued and tied a kitchen towel around his neck.  
"It was okay", Max said with a shrug and sipped on a glass orange juice. "But hey listen…"  
"I can't wait until dinner", Goofy interrupted and smiled. "I know everyone wants' to see ya"  
"I meet them nearly every day at work?", Max said and raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah but then you are so busy you nearly talk to anyone except customers, or that what's Mickey told me", Goofy said and shoved two pancakes in his mouth.  
Max's hunger faded and he began to poke in his breakfast instead. Yeah because they at House of Mouse knew him when he had been a goof kid, a nobody, Maxie the Geek. They still thought about him that way and didn't recognize his better self. Or it was how Max felt anyway. He had nothing to talk about, because they didn't knew him. But it was another thing that made Max lose appetite to. He had totally forgot about Goofy yesterday when he had made his promise to Roxanne . How could he be so stupid? It felt like old times, and he was afraid Roxanne would recall that stupid time he had told her Goofy was an old friend of Powerline. The whole start of their relationship and it had been built on lies…  
"Yeah, about that" Max said and looked up at his dad. "I know I said…"  
"What now Max?" Goofy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
"Well, I met Roxanne yesterday and kind of forgot…", Max scratched the back of his head an tried to look as ashamed as I felt.  
"Max", Goofy sighed and shook his head before he turned towards the window with a look that was a little miserly, he sat like that during a long time and Max felt a building guilt each minute that passed. "It's alright, if you wanna meet up with Roxanne, please do"  
"But…", Max said and was about to express is guilt but Goofy raised a gloved hand.  
"You're an adult Max, and it's not up to me anymore to tell you how to prioritize your life, but remember that it'll have consequences one day", Goofy said and rolled his eyes.  
What, he dropped it just like that? Max had been certain that Goofy would say something else, confront him with something more, harsh. But he forgave Max just like that. A sunshine of a smile appeared on his ace. He could meet up with Roxanne without guilt. The heavy burden on his shoulders lifted and he got more energy just by that.  
"Thanks dad, you are the best, I'll make it up to you, I promise", Max laughed and began to heave is breakfast. "Delicious by the way"  
"Oh. Thanks Maxie", Goofy laughed. "But tell me what will you and Roxanne do?"  
"Oh, I don't know, something we'll figure it out", Max said and swallowed the last of his coffee. "Sorry but I have to go"  
"So soon, you just woke up?", Goofy said a bit confused  
"Yeah, I need to meet up with Bobby, I promised to help him buy a new skateboard", Max grabbed a sandwich to have on the go.  
Max was just about to leave the kitchen when Syliva blocked the path. She looked as tired as Max had felt just some minutes ago. Her glasses was a little askew and her hair was a little tangled. But she greeted Max with a smile.  
"Glad to see you so happy Max", she said motherly.  
"Thanks, have a nice day you two", he said and walked passed her while chewing on his sandwich. "Good bye"

Sylvia looked puzzled at Goofy who just bit his lip and his eyes was focused out the window. They both heard how Max slammed the door behind him with a loud bang. In a big sigh Sylvia walked towards Goofy and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't say anything but it was obvious he was hurt by Max's action. She wished Max could see that too. But he was so focused on everything else and forgot how much his father cared about him.  
"What have I done wrong Sylvia?", Goofy said and they both followed Max with their gaze when he rode passed the house on his skateboard. "I thought Max would enjoy being home during the break… too meet me, meet us"  
"Oh Goofy", Sylvia sighed and gave him a hug. "He's still young and don't understand the importance of family, he's not doing this because he not love you"  
"I know", Goofy answered Sylvia's hug. "I just want to be part of his life"  
"He'll come around", She met Goofy's gaze and smiled, and her beloved goofball smiled back. "Now there is the Goof I love, come on, let's finish breakfast and have a nice summer day"


	4. Maybe

Max took a sip from his coffee and nervously observed the café. It was a cozy place, it felt a little like Bean scene. The latte colored walls and the calm acoustic music gave it same hipster wibe. Where was Roxanne? They had said three o'clock? He glanced at the clock on the wall, five minutes pass three. Maybe she had regret everything and stood him up? No, that was not Roxanne's way. He was just nervous that was all. _Keep it togheter..._  
He felt the warm heat from outside when the door opened and he got so relieved when he saw that it was Roxanne. Yet again with a stunning light and wavy summerdress with flowers on. Max waved at her and her smile widen when their eyes met. She ordered an ice tea and when she walked towards him he felt how his heart aggressively began to press against his ribcage. He swallowed and a he hoped his nervousness would follow down the throat.  
"Hi" He croaked, embarrassed he cleared his throat. "Nice to see you"  
"Same Max", she nodded and the ice clanged against the glass when she put it down on the table. "We have so much to talk about"  
"Yeah!", he sounded too eager, too much goof, he trailed a hand in his black hair. "I mean, what have you been up to? How was England?"  
"London was great, I met lovely people…", she shrugged and began to fiddle a little with her hair. "And learned a lot and I would really want to go back"  
"So why did you leave?" _Not that I'm complaining  
_ She sighed "Dad got ill a couple of weeks ago, and well, that made me want to stay closer to home"  
"Oh I'm sorry"  
"It's okay he's much better now but I want to be close if he need anything", she eyed Max and gave him a reassuring smile. "But how about you? I know you have been competing in X-games but what other things have you done?"  
Max told her everything that had happened during his two college years. He told her about Bradley, and his stupid Gamma team. And how PJ had get himself a girlfriend and how little Bobby actually had changed. When she asked about Max's love life he felt his cheeks blushing and she giggled when he nervously said that the hadn't have any luck on campus. She returned the favor and told him about her adventures in London. She and Stacey had have a great time, a lot of studying it seemed. But they had have time to do a lot of sightseeing as well. But when Max asked about her love life she just covered it up with another question and Max had no time or didn't want to ask again.

Their talk went on until the sun began to set and the clerk had to ask them to leave. Slowly they began to walk home, still talking about everything and nothing. It felt like old times and Max didn't want this evening to end, he understood now how much he had missed her. The first stars shone on the violet sky when they stood on Roxanne's porch. He recalled their first kiss and smiled. They had been so young…  
"Well it's was nice to catch up". Max wanted to say something else but didn't dare to say something like: I have miss you. "I guess we see each other soon?"  
"Well", she sighed and looked down at her feet. "Now when my dad feeling better we'll travel and after that me and a friend will see grand canyon"  
Max hopes drastically dropped. "Well how long are you gone then?"  
"Well four weeks"  
"Oh to bad, then I'm back at campus", Max sighed, he couldn't hold himself and looked disappointed.  
"Yeah, but I guess we can take a coffee at campus next time?", she laughed when Max's jaw dropped.  
"Are you serious?" He could not contain his happiness and his cheeks burned because he smiled too much.  
"Yeah, like I said, I want to stay closer, I have sign al the papers and it's done, I'll study at your college this last year, soo… Now I can watch X-games live" She hesitated but gave Max a kiss on the cheek. "Good night, see you soon Max"  
Max didn't recall how he got home. Al he could think about was how brilliant it would be to have Roxanne at campus. They could meet up like old times, and what if they even had some classes' together? The more Max thought about it the happier he became. It would be so awesome, maybe, just maybe, the third year on campus would not be too bad at all? Couldn't time go faster? He wanted their break to be over, now. He slowly traced a finger where Roxanne had kissed him. She hadn't change at all. But what did he think about? It was not them anymore, they were friends and nothing would change that. Roxanne had made that perfectly clear before she leaved.

"How was the day with Roxanne?"  
Goofy's voice was very joyful and eager. As soon as Max opened the door he saw his dad face peeking out from the living room. Max quite high on joy and Roxanne's perfume just smiled towards him while unzipping his jacket.  
"Oh, that good huh?", Goofy chuckled. "Sylvia and I was just about to watch a movie, wanna join us?"  
"Thanks dad, but I'm quite tired", Max yawed and hanged his jacket on their coat rack  
"Okay son", Max didn't noticed that Goofy's smile faded a little. "But hey what about dinner tomorrow then? Maybe we can go to the cinema and watch Powerlines documentary?"  
"Sure, sounds cool", Max said and nodded, he just half listened.  
He would show Roxanne al the cool places at campus, and she had to meet Mocha…  
"Ohboy alright ahyuck, it's a date, sleep tight Maxie poo", Goofy said and disappeared into the living room again.  
Max walked up the stairs and he nearly tripped on their old grey tabby cat Waffels. He laid on a step sleeping heavy rolled up like a cinnamon bun. Max picked him up and immediately the cat began to purr. He was SO old now, the fur was tangled and he had some bald spots. But he was still so gentle and Max loved him. He walked into his bedroom and laid Waffels on the bed. The tabby cat fell into a deep sleep again as soon as Max had put him down. With a smile Max joined the cat and looked up at the celling. He wondered about why Roxanne didn't want to talk so much about her love life. It was private business of course and it wasn't like Max wanted details, oh no. He was just curious why she had wanted to ask him when she hadn't be eager to answer herself. Soon he felt Waffels kneading paws on the ribcage and the purring made Max quite drowsy. He began to slowly caress Waffles little body, head to tail which lead to more purring. Max laughed a little and peeked up at the night sky trough his window. Still over joyed about Roxanne, maybe this time it would work… maybe… just maybe


	5. House of Mouse

"She going to study at our campus?"  
PJ was a perfect mirror of Max himself when he had heard the news. Max laughed and nodded while leaning against a big red Cadillac his poor friend worked with. However Max just needed to talk to PJ about this, about Roxanne. So what better time than while he worked? The afteroon was hot and the heat from the concrete made this car park hot like an oven. It was quite fun to see PJ in a blue overall with oil and dirt on his face tough. And if Max thought his job at House of Mouse was bad, to work at Pete's car shop must be then thousands times worse. Max looked up at the gigantic turning sculpture of Pete's face that shaded the sun at the moment. Nostalgia hit him again… how many times hadn't that thing got knocked off during their childhood? To many  
"Talk to me Max, it's not a joke?", PJ continued and slammed the hood shut.  
"No", Max shook his head. "Awesome isn't?"  
"You need to tell me what happened yesterday?" PJ smiled and wiped of all the grease of his gloved hands.  
"Nothing, we just talked, like talked, it was great to actually try to know her again after…"  
Max saw how PJ got a little paler and quick as lightning the bigger boy began to polish the tail lights on the car. That expression on PJ's face was something Max recognized anytime, Pete…  
"Well, well, Goof boy if you're not going to buy a car, let PJ go back to his work", the rumbling sound of Pete's voice chilled Max to the core sometimes.  
He just turned around and gave the even bigger man a great smile. "Hi, Pete, long time no see"  
"Can't you two leave each other alone? Not even during working hours?", Pete rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
That gesture should do anyone uncomfortable, but Max knew Pete barked louder than he bit. Pete was al bout hard words but he never acted on them. Max shrugged and put his hands in his pockets.  
"I'm sorry dad, it won't happen again", PJ mumbled.  
Pete exhaled loudly and shook his head. His small eyes eyed them an unconfutable long time. Gladly a customer needed his help before he could say something more and Max sighed in relief. They both watched Pete's smilingself trying to sell another wreck for too much money. It was a wonder that none had shut this shop down for good. Not that Max hoped that would happen per se… but sometimes he wished karma could hit Pete.  
"Have you talked with your dad about, yeah, everything?" Max said and glanced at PJ who shook his head. "Come on PJ, when will you talk to him and just tell him to back of?"  
"He would never listen to me, he ignores me except if I do something wrong or I am dying… you remember…"  
"Yeah to well…", Max laughed and pontied at him. "The yolk on you!"  
"Max, I still can't eat or even smell eggs and fudge bars, stop", PJ said it quite serious but when they got eye contact they began to laugh.  
They had been eleven years old and Max had tried to teach PJ math, in a not so pedagogic way. And when they thought PJ had flunked the math test. Max had helped his friend to make a list of stupid stuff he wanted to do before he died, or got grounded for a lifetime. It had been a waterproof plan to ditch school for a day and do everything on the list. But Max gave PJ a fake disease which apparently looked like a real deadly disease and Pete had called the ambulance and had been worried like crazy. Jolly good times.  
"Well I need to go…" Max raised an eyebrow and eyed PJ who continued to work on the car.  
"Well you have to tell me more about Roxanne later, maybe at Bobby's party tonight?" PJ laughed a bit.  
"Yeah of course!", Max nodded and turned around to leave the carpark . "See you there!"  
"MAXIE!"  
That could not be real… Max took a deep breath and bit his lip. He could see his father waving at him at the parking lot, happier than ever. What now? Max had not time for this. He shoved his hand into his pockets and slowly began to walk up to his dad. Goofy greeted him with a hug and Max answered it.  
"What do you want dad?", Max said and tried to give Goofy a genuine smile.  
"We need to hurry up to House of Mouse if we gonna have time to eat before the movie?" Goofy said and began to push Max into their yellow car.  
Wait, when had he promised dad something like that? Then, when Goofy slammed the passenger door he remembered. Yesterday, when he had got home after Roxanne… _oh no._ Max trailed a hand over his face, why did his own brain do things like this?  
"Ohboy I'm so glad we finally have a chance to hang out", Goofy laughed and with a lot of effort he tried to fasten his seat belt, everything ended up with the old man hitting his own head in the steering wheel.  
"Yeah, dad…" Max was about to tell him, but he couldn't bear to make him disappointed again. "It's gonna be, fun"

An hour later they sat in one of the booths at House of Mouse. The evening vent exactly as Max had predicted. Everyone in the staff had talked to them. Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, Donald, Clarabell and even Horace Horsecollar had left his control room to see them. And everyone asked the same questions: _How was collage? When will you return home? Glad to see you talking to us again!  
_ Max had just smiled and answered the question as good as he could. Goofy was his old clumsy self and Max felt a little embarrassed when everyone looking at them. He loved his dad but he was too much of a goof to handle. The minutes crept by and Max got more and more annoyed over this each second that passed. In a deep sigh he pushed his lasagna around on the plate, he wasn't even hungry anymore. He glanced at his dad who still had a conversation with Mickey. _So much about hanging out, dad…  
_ "I need to go and introduce another movie, have fun!", Mickey nodded and was ready to walk up on the stage.  
"Oh gosh I really missed this place", Goofy laughed.  
"So much fun", Max mumbled.  
"Hey what's wrong?", Goofy said and tilted his head a bit. "You seems off"  
"Nothing really", Max sighed.  
Max thought about when he and Roxanne have had a date here. Everyone had tried to "help" them. Even Mickey and his hint's when they had played "Kiss the girl". It had been a total chaos and Max had of course got angry and told everyone to stay put and calm down. But on the other hand, Goofy had steped in and told everyone to back off. Al in al everything had ended well, thanks to his dad. Yet again he knew his dad always meant well but… sometimes... ugh.  
"I remember when I worked here as a waitress and you and Roxanne had one your first date here", Goofy chuckled.  
"I just thought about that too", Max said and shrugged.  
"Yeah, back then…"  
But he got interrupted when Mickey walked upon the stage and everyone began to cheer. The mouse waved at the crowd and grabbed the microphone.  
"Haha hi everyone, hope you have a fun night! Before we start the show I just want everyone to greet our beloved Goofy, our old waitress!",  
Max got blended by the headlights and the heat made him sweat. Oh no, his worst nightmares just came true. He tried to melt into the chair while Goofy laughed and waved at everyone who cheered on them. Max didn't want this attention.  
"Gawsh thanks Mickey!" ,Goofy shouted.  
"Why don't you two come up here on the stage? I think everyone is eager to hear what the Goof family is up to, and I know Goofy want to announce something",Mickey applauded and the cheering got even louder.  
Max felt how his cheeks burned, why had he agreed to this? WHY! Goofy grabbed Max by the wrist and pushed his son in front of him. His heart thumped fast and every customer looked at them now. Al they eyes on them…. Made Max forget to breath.  
"Dad, I really don't want to", Max tried to squirm away, it was a different thing during X-games, this was just too much, his stage fright couldn't handle this. He was surtan Goofy would do something upon stage that would embaressing him.  
"Come on!", Goofy chuckled.  
"No please!", Max said and pushed his heels into the carpet. "I don't want…"  
"It'll be fun"  
"This is embarrassing…", but Goofy didn't listen to Max, instead he kept pushing. "Dad stop!"  
Max yelling made everyone go quite. The room got thick of expectation and curiosity, what would happened next? Max just glared at Goofy who looked confused back at him. His cheeks got even redder and his heart beat hard against his chest. he really didn't wanna do this, not here, not now. But Goofy gave him no chioce.  
"This is the kind of thing that makes me want to be away from you!", Max couldn't handle himself, he felt how bad this was but he could not control his emotions.  
"But Max…."  
"NO how many times have I tried to tell you, I need space and this is not helping at all!", Max flung out with his arms. "I love you but please stop be such a goof and draw so much attention to yourself! I'm off…"  
Before anything else happened Max walked out from the restaurant. Daisy tried to catch him up at the reception desk but he just ignored her. As soon as he walked through the entrance door he slammed his skateboard down to the ground. He kicked hard and soon he was skating down the hill. The speed made Max quiver into the bare bone and made his eyes watering, well it was just the wind nothing else who could made him tearyeyed. When Max looked back at the restaurant it was far off in the distance. He could barely see Mickey, Daisy and Donald who stood outside and watched him travel down the hill away from the disaster. The shivering combined with every mixed up emotions in his head made it hard to focus on the road. Why had he yelled at his dad like that? Goofy had not done anything at all… except being himself. Why was Max so hard on him? He didn't even know. He had panicked about the stage and Goofy had been in the hit zone. Why was everything a mess right now? Max sighed, what had he done?

* * *

 **Yeah I got "Goof troop" and "House of Mouse" into this mix aswell... hope you liked it!**


End file.
